


【脑洞记录】冬叉冬银翼AU

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 这只是个写长了的梗的记录。我当天看完电影之后的回家路上想的，正常写会写成大长篇而我计算了一下，感觉精力实在有限，我应当是不会写的。把脑洞放出来给大家感受一下，大家就当我写完了一篇大长篇了啊，说都说了，就当我写完了。我正常写文不这样，这只是个脑洞记录。必须要感谢一下scp基金会文学。





	【脑洞记录】冬叉冬银翼AU

朗姆洛给自己的AI设定的名字是冬兵。房子漏水电路发潮之后，冬兵的处理器不知道哪里出了问题，反正朗姆洛总觉得别人家的詹姆斯都开开心心的，是那种下班回家后能看到在厨房里系围裙做菜搞烛光晚餐的小蜜糖，但他手里的冬兵总是一副阴沉抑郁的样子，自愿的反应互动很少，通常得靠朗姆洛发出明确指令要求才行。而且冬兵自主的那些社交互动很多时候都很奇怪，说些怪话之类的。而朗姆洛不知道是皮尔斯科技把它编得太好还是太差 。

朗姆洛叫人修了几次，但只要他把名字又设置成冬兵，没几周它就会又变成那样子，而且明明重写过记忆，变回那样子之后时不时还会有"幽灵数据"出现，比如说某次重写过的的两周后，冬兵说他见过下雪。他坐在窗边，在这个终年无雪的城市里，向朗姆洛磕磕绊绊地描述异星的战场，铺天盖地的鹅毛大雪，青灰色的天空，伤口的疼痛，以及被人拽着在雪地里拖行。

"你是个AI，他们给你编这种记忆干嘛？"朗姆洛问。

"这不是编的。"冬兵回答，他又在说怪话了。"这是真的。"

"不可能有人能拽着你。"朗姆洛指出，伸手不耐烦地在冬兵脸上拍了几下，他的手掌穿过了影像，"看到没？"

冬兵没理他。"我感到冷，晕，手臂的痛。这里，"他低下头，伸手摸着胸口和腹部，"感觉怪怪的，很暖，但又很痛，和手臂的痛不一样，只要我尝试用力，就有什么热的东西从我口鼻里涌出来。我被呛到了，没法呼吸。"

朗姆洛上过战场，他回忆了一下。

"你内脏受伤了。"

"我想也应该是。"冬兵回答。

"但这也证明不了真实性，"朗姆洛说，"这也可能只是个编写员的彩蛋什么的。真实的记忆和编写出来的是不一样的，如果是真的的话，你应该能有感觉。——你有感觉吗？"

冬兵转过头去看窗外的雨。

"……我那时感觉很孤独。"

冬兵很少消失。绝大多数James型号的AI伴侣在主人不在家的时候都选择不凝聚成全息投影，而且绝大多数的主人离开家前都会把AI伴侣的系统关掉，但朗姆洛没这么干，他整天整夜地把系统开着，因为有一次冬兵又出"程序问题"的时候，可怜巴巴地求他别关。"我想在这里。"冬兵说，于是朗姆洛那晚就没关，从那以后每一天都没关。

而在冬兵这方面，每次朗姆洛回到公寓里，他都是一开门就立刻看到冬兵的全息投影，多数时候坐在窗边看外头，偶尔只是盯着天花板发呆。

"你不用一直保持这副样子吧。"有一回朗姆洛说。

冬兵阴郁地转过头看着他，盯着他的眼睛，把自己的牛仔裤棒球衫换成了一套西装领带，领带拉松领口解开的那种，头发也涂了发蜡，闪亮而整齐地拢在脑后。

"我不是说这个。"朗姆洛吞咽了一下，但还是比划道，"……我是说你无时无刻维持着全息投影，甚至还计算生长周期，给自己模拟出头发和胡子的变化，像个真人似的。"

但冬兵看他就像看个傻子。"我当然得一直保持这样。"他说，重新把头转向了窗外，"我就是真的。"

如果连自知之明都没了，那他的AI就真疯了。而且冬兵的疯还不止这样，他不但觉得自己是真的，还觉得自己连复制人都不是，他觉得自己是真人，人类。朗姆洛很多时候还被冬兵以一个"人类鄙视复制人"的立场怼。"你不明白。"冬兵好几次都只是这么对他说。

朗姆洛翻白眼，就知道便宜没好货，下次不能买打折货，皮尔斯科技这几年以James型号为蓝本开发出好几个新系列，Jack，Ben，Colins等等等等， 每一个都各有各的性格，还比一代的James稳定很多，虽说被用户普遍反映真实性可能跟一代比有点欠缺，而且"感觉都只是某一部分的James被放大夸张之后单独拆出一个新版"，但好在稳定性高，基本上从来不会出现问题。

"一般AI如果疯了，应该怎么做？"

"重写记忆卡。"冬兵没什么兴趣地回答，"你不是干过很多回了吗。"

现在朗姆洛开始感觉自己是个杀人凶手了，多重谋杀，对象都是一个人。啧，不对，同一个AI。他总下意识把冬兵当真的东西看待。

——————————

后来朗姆洛带着冬兵跑了，去了反抗军大本营。反抗军们是一群做事风格诡秘的复制人，他们像个自发的宗教一样信仰那个传说中的，复制人生下的孩子，"巴恩斯"。把巴恩斯当救世主看待，说巴恩斯会带领复制人大军，推翻人类暴政，带着他们所有复制人领悟到真正的自由，给他们体验到真正的人性。

几十年前巴恩斯在地外行星已经领导过几回殖民地上的小型复制人叛乱，当时还取得了一些阶段性的成功，为旧型号提供了一段时间的待遇改善。但当时的施密特科技下了大力气，到底还是把巴恩斯当时的大本营端了，据说巴恩斯在当场被击毙。但有一个传说一直流传在复制人当中，就是巴恩斯没有死，是被施密特科技回收了，装进了冷冻仓当标本材料保留了下来，皮尔斯科技接手施密特科技的时候，把巴恩斯也一并接收了，开始把他当实验品，研究新技术。

朗姆洛对这事比较无所谓，他是个对自身定位没什么不满的老实复制人，上头叫他干什么他就干什么，自由啊人性啊希望啊爱啊什么的对他来说都没什么意义，而且冬兵是他的精神寄托，只要冬兵还在他身边他什么都OK。

他们几回行动之后干了票大的，把皮尔斯科技的纽约分公司给拆了，结果终于，从里面带出来了那个传说中的神子，巴恩斯。他们找到巴恩斯的时候，是在基地地下很深一层的某个实验室里，巴恩斯泡在一个实验皿里，头上连着无数管子和电线，终端通到一处他们没人知道是做什么用的接收器里。

反抗军开始把实验皿拆掉，救巴恩斯出来的时候，朗姆洛没在，他负责外面的警戒，站在走廊里。冬兵站在他旁边，他俩还觉得超无聊。"老实说，这没我想象中那么有趣。"朗姆洛抱着枪说。

"你指望能有趣到哪里？"冬兵问，"你原本被设置得就很无聊。"

"我最近在跟着基地里的师傅学冥想呢，据说那对构筑个性很有帮助。"朗姆洛说，"我只是觉得——这要是在电影里，应该有些恰到好处的背景音乐才行。雄壮的，哀愁的，吓人的。"

"你要是说得早一点，我在刚刚战斗的时候，就可以给你们公开播放了。"

"别费心思了，这里只有我一个懂得欣赏音乐。"

"我知道你独一无二，"冬兵只是回答，"你那音乐品味就是放到人类里头，也没几个人敢苟同。"

朗姆洛于是陷入矛盾，不知道该得意地附和冬兵还该骂他，想了想啥都没说。

————————

反抗军把天选之子带回了总部，每个活着的人都很快活，但朗姆洛不在其中。两天之后朗姆洛终于见到了巴恩斯。

那家伙应当算上去是个老古董了，但因为一直泡在实验皿里，看上去还是三十岁上下的样子。短头发，绿眼睛，脸上时不时带着一种笑意，待人友善，很懂人情世故，在这群神经兮兮苦大仇深的复制人里也游刃有余，只是身体因为常年没有活动，还比较虚弱，总是脸色苍白，最初几天甚至要坐轮椅，是最近几天才开始能自己撑着拐在基地里走来走去了。

而且巴恩斯长得跟冬兵一模一样。

朗姆洛第一次看见巴恩斯吓坏了，好在冬兵一直跟在他附近，后者在巴恩斯冲他点头示意的时候，还飘过去仔仔细细地看巴恩斯，对齐上下其手地摸来摸去，朗姆洛反应过来后才叫冬兵离开那个当时看上去很懵逼的天命复制人首领巴恩斯。

然后巴恩斯告诉了他原委。

"现在还在用这一型号的人很少了，我还以为你知道。"巴恩斯坐在朗姆洛房间的椅子上，打量整个房间。"……初代James系统绝大多数内容是借助的真实人类反应来运算的，所以因为经历的不同，每一个都不一样，但初代因为太过真实，效果不好，皮尔斯就勒令停止了生产，他把这套系统完善了一下，把真实的部分削减了，之后的那几套新系列都是纯数据流了。"

"我很想告诉你我听懂了，"朗姆洛说，"但我当时是作为工人被制造出来的，我在酒厂负责发酵酒木桶的运输，不是搞科研的。"

巴恩斯因为他的回答，眼睛睁大了，快活地笑了一声。他看上去还是很虚弱，很疲惫，但他看朗姆洛的眼神微妙地变了，他又问了一回朗姆劳的代号，重复了一遍之后一双绿眼睛里水光潋滟的。

"讥讽和挖苦？这可不像是能被编进工人型复制人性格里的东西。"巴恩斯很有兴趣地打量着他，"幽默和审美是最没用的两种性格要素了，一般只有娱乐型复制人才有。不过那也不是真的，他们只是编好反应。"

嘲讽技能不是被任何人编进来的，那是朗姆洛那发疯的AI用它的消极主义教给他的。想到这里朗姆洛转头看了看靠在柜子上盯着巴恩斯猛瞧的冬兵。

"初代James系统每一个都是以我为蓝本的独立运算体，"巴恩斯说，"通常来说，他们的植入记忆都是从皮尔斯从我脑子里榨出来的，都是真的记忆。往好了说，他们除了身体和计算速度，一切都跟真正的人类没什么两样。"

"这两点已经是很大的区别了。"朗姆洛说，"——你为什么叫自己是真人？你是……没有冒犯的意思，你不算人类吧。纯血的那种。"

"我当然是真人，我会流血会生病，"巴恩斯只是这么回答，"我就是真人。你也一样。"

好吧，他看起来真的是冬兵的蓝本。

然后巴恩斯告诉他，你这么特殊，该有个名字。朗姆洛不知道，巴恩斯就给他起了个布洛克。"因为你看上去很穷。"巴恩斯说，"以后你就可以跟人说，I'm brock."说完这句话他开始大笑，朗姆洛没发现好笑的点，但一旁的冬兵在跟着微笑。

之后也发生过巴恩斯请他吃晚餐啊之类的事，但他在表达了意图之后，被朗姆洛很明确地拒绝了。

"我懂了，你对真人没兴趣。"巴恩斯看上去也没太在意，他的身体已经渐渐恢复，每天都忙了起来，朗姆洛在基地里见到他的时间越来越短，多数时候巴恩斯就是穿着战斗服，抱着枪，急匆匆地在走廊上前进而已。巴恩斯不缺伴儿，有大把的复制人姑娘排着队想要给他配种，朗姆洛跟他的相处很轻松愉快，大家都是成年人，可不可以，搞不搞，都不影响正常沟通。巴恩斯很讲事理，他很忙，知道眼下比自我和情爱重要的事实在太多。他每天被迷茫的心灵所包围，他不需要自己也成为其中一员。他必须明确，光亮，做个合格的灯塔。

有一次，朗姆洛听到冬兵和巴恩斯对话。

"你或许不该亲自冲锋陷阵。你是特殊的那个，"冬兵说，"我们其他人都不是，可以替代。反抗军很难承受失去你的损失。"

巴恩斯沉默了一小会儿，当他开口的时候，他又听起来像往日那样平静轻松了，"我不是。"

"什么？"

"我不是特殊的那个。"他回答冬兵，"你是。布洛克是。"

"我们甚至都不是真人。"

"自由，战争，希望，这些都不是人类特有的。是对别人的爱令其成为真人，"巴恩斯告诉他，"只要有爱旁人的能力，复制人，AI，都是真人。"

朗姆洛在这个当口回来，递给巴恩斯另一只杯子，往里面倒了一点威士忌。"听起来娘唧唧的，你想好这个邪教叫什么名字了吗，先知？"

"这不是邪教，"巴恩斯抬着脸，擎着酒杯，在灯光下冲朗姆洛微笑了一下，"在我那个时代，这仅仅是常识，每个人都知道。"

 

————————

这一年过圣诞节的时候，朗姆洛托关系给冬兵弄了一大堆老电影的资料盘，而冬兵死都不告诉他圣诞礼物是什么，非得等到晚上了才能揭晓。

朗姆洛存了个坏心眼，他晚上的时候提前回了房间，推开房门，就看到巴恩斯站在房间中央，刚洗过澡，光着脚穿着一条睡裤，赤裸着上身，低头看着自己的手掌，另一只手里攥着一个空了大半的酒瓶。冬兵和他完完全全地站在一处，完美地重合，浸入过程还只进行到一半，当冬兵转过头看着站在门口的朗姆洛的时候，巴恩斯也这么做了，但相差了半秒，朗姆洛隔着半个房间还能闻得到巴恩斯身上的酒气。

"圣诞快乐，"冬兵说。浸入完成。

巴恩斯一整晚都没说话，完完全全是个合格的容器，天快亮的时候他从床上爬起来，把冬兵留在床上，自己站在黑暗的床边背对着朗姆洛穿衣服。等他转过身来的时候，朗姆洛看到他脸上没多大复杂的情感。巴恩斯只是像他平时那样懒懒地笑着，冲朗姆洛做了个鬼脸。"……上午还有作战会议，"他说，很坦然，"我得走了。"

朗姆洛在他离开冬兵的那一刻开始一直感觉到的那一点点尴尬终于也消弭了。跟巴恩斯相处很舒服，这就是成年人恰当的相处方式，巴恩斯从来不给他制造麻烦，他很为所有人着想。就连现在也是。临走前，巴恩斯站在门口说了一句，"如果想走，没关系的。维加斯那里不错，没有什么人，但资源还留在那儿。"

"但那里可真的什么人都没有。"朗姆洛说。

"你害怕孤独？"巴恩斯笑着回头看了他一眼，"你又不是独自一人。"

"有道理。"朗姆洛看了看旁边的冬兵，回答。

几天后朗姆洛就带着冬兵离开了反抗军，他们没去维加斯，只想不被任何人找到，任何人里巴恩斯肯定也算在内，所以他们去西海岸找了个城郊住下了。在漫天的黄沙里养蜜蜂，养鱼，不再接收任何跟外界有关的消息。

反抗军成了规模，越来越多的复制人集结在了一起，亚历山大皮尔斯身亡，LA人人自危。巴恩斯死在一年多以后的某次反抗军战斗里，据说他小一半身子都被炸飞，剩下一半焦黑如碳，死得不能再惨。而皮尔斯科技觉得他的价值还在，把剩下那些残骸也都装进袋子里重新带回了实验室。巴恩斯的名字很快就消失在了历史里，不过在那时，他有关复制人和人类的那些思想理念已经广为流传，在星球和星球间，在殖民地和殖民地之间，在漆黑的小巷和熄灯后的耳语里顽强地活着。

他活的时候就是个合格的灯塔，漆黑海岸边孤零零的一座灯塔，死了之后也仍然一样。巴恩斯没有后代，但千万个复制人在为自己起名字的时候，都用了巴恩斯做自己的姓。

而冬兵和朗姆洛在自己的房子里，渐渐的把那些老电影的合集都看完了。黄沙外面世界的流血、暴雨、白鸽、战争和史诗都和他们无关，悠闲而且自由。

end

………………………………………………

——————————  
接下来是不大推荐大家看的一些无关紧要的设定  
——————————  
毫无意义的设定  
——————————

 

 

 

【一些细小的设定】

1\. 冬兵的数据幽灵都是巴恩斯的真实记忆。

2\. 朗姆洛和冬兵的共同爱好都是老电影和威士忌。朗姆洛买冬兵之前没有任何爱好和个性，是冬兵的爱好影响了他。而冬兵的爱好就是巴恩斯的爱好。  
巴恩斯在被朗姆洛拒绝后很注意保持友善距离，他说这两样他都不喜欢，他撒谎了。

3\. 巴恩斯问过朗姆洛如果想去哪儿就去哪儿的话，想要去做什么。巴恩斯这时候还没有约朗姆洛一起吃晚饭，他自己的身体也还没恢复，还没有开始投身战场，他们两个还毫无芥蒂地坐在朗姆洛的沙发上看老电影。巴恩斯问这句话的时候正在放卡萨布兰卡的片尾曲，朗姆洛的回答是"带James去东海岸看看。"  
James即是冬兵的型号，也是巴恩斯的真正名字，除了施密特的档案外，现在没有人知道的一个名字。  
结果实际上朗姆洛最后去了西海岸的旧金山，离巴恩斯的反抗军总部所处的LA并不远。直到几年后又见了巴恩斯一面之后他才真的离开。

4\. 文章开头标注的配对（冬兵/叉骨），这个冬兵是AI冬兵加上巴恩斯，才完整。其实更多笔墨在讲巴恩斯，他才是文章开头标的那个冬兵。

5\. 巴恩斯嫉妒冬兵。很多时候他看着朗姆洛和冬兵互动，他自己只是安静地闭着嘴，想象冬兵是自己。所以圣诞节那天晚上他一个字都不说，他竭力削弱自己的存在感，只有这样他才能假装朗姆劳看的是他。

6\. 巴恩斯给了朗姆洛名字之后，一直叫他布洛克。冬兵没有这么做。巴恩斯被明确表示不行之后，他再也没这么称呼过朗姆洛。直到几年后他最后一次见到朗姆洛，那回他叫了。

7\. 朗姆洛的精神寄托是冬兵。冬兵的精神寄托是朗姆劳。巴恩斯的精神寄托是"我不重要"。

8\. 巴恩斯视冬兵为如果自己运气再好上一些，本能成为的那样的人。纯净，心无杂念，没有背负，被爱。同时他的自我安慰是，他把冬兵也视作自己的一部分，因为每个James型号的AI都是榨取的他本人的真实记忆和真实情感反应。

9\. 巴恩斯的孤独贯彻始终。冬兵说过，只不过没人在意，包括他自己。

…………………………………………………………

——————————  
下拉出现不怎么推荐你们看的，番外的内容  
——————————  
警告  
——————————  
不推荐下拉  
——————————  
非常不推荐  
——————————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这个如果有番外的话，估计就是巴恩斯没死，被皮尔斯科技捡回去洗脑，最大程度上修复了他的躯体，装了个铁手臂。

然后经历一次次的洗脑，电击，药物控制（高浓度致幻剂注射），刑讯和洗脑相结合吧，直到洗得连自我意识都废掉，什么都不知道。但是有一个词就像刻在他脑子里了一样，怎么都洗不掉。无论什么时候，这个词都存在。

皮尔斯科研人员到很后面才发现这事，因为整段重塑过程中，巴恩斯说的话越来越少，第三轮药物控制阶段的时候，他就已经出现了强烈的失语症状。具体表现为缄默，复述不能，以及命名障碍。

在第四轮药物控制阶段正式开展之前，存在周期为七天的缓冲治疗，内容为电击与诱导培养程序相穿插，一共进行了四个周期。在第四周期末尾，进行常规脑部电击时，由于操作人员的违规操作，实验对象产生了脑部出血等症状，在三分钟内，该操作人员被击毙，实验对象经过了紧急的开颅手术，切除部分已被造成不可逆转损伤的脑组织，脱离生命危险。第五周期被无限期叫停，难题是寻找适合的操作人员。具有暴力倾向的操作人员不推荐参与程序，因其可能使培养程序变得致命。而共情心过强的操作人员显然也不合适，就像这场事故中的情况一样，会产生帮助实验对象逃跑或自杀的倾向。

两个月后，皮尔斯科技出台了有关冬兵计划的内部人员操作细则。从此以后，蒙托克程序的操作人员全部选取出厂时间小于一周的新型复制人，并在进行完蒙托克程序后，以七天为单位，对操作人员进行批量统一销毁。

细则出台后，第五周期继续。第十二周期的缓冲治疗结束后，皮尔斯科技高层认为已经是时候开展第四轮的药物控制。除高浓度致幻剂与安慰性药物外，第四轮的内容也同时包括基因改造，左侧内骨骼钢结构替换，以及一些基础性的语言训练。

就是在这一轮里，实验对象开始展现他对一个词的顽固性记忆。

在重新掌握了少部分语言词条后，实验对象称自己为"冬兵"。

/备注1：我们翻遍了巴恩斯的履历和个人信息记录，没人知道这个词是哪里来的。/

/备注2：我们洗不掉这个。他始终记得。/

【档案结束】

 

然后在接下来的与复制人的战斗中，"冬兵"作为皮尔斯科技的一大利器，为平定叛乱做出了卓越的贡献。

"冬兵"的最后一场任务地址位于旧金山城郊附近。资产投放后的第十三个小时，目标死亡，任务完成。第十四个小时，资产未在指定地点进行任务汇报，资产回收失败。资产叛逃。

第二十七个小时，资产的生命体征停止。第三十四小时，与纽约城郊一所房子中一层会客厅中发现资产尸体。房子有一名单身男性生活过的痕迹，回收小队抵达的时候，该男子已不知所踪，房屋无法找到该男子有关的DNA材料，火势过大，回收小队无法第一时间进入房屋中央查看。房屋门前存在飞行器离开的热量残留。无法追踪。

 

 

【由现场回收小队提供的音频资料】

"操！操！"

"冷静点，博士。"

"如果你知道我们在他身上花了多少钱——"

"好了，我们可以进去了。"（脚步声，搬运重物的声音，吱嘎声）"天啊这儿烧得真厉害，那玩意是在一楼吧？楼梯都烧断了，我们短时间可上不去。"

"对，对。……这不可能，【消音】，这根本不可能。有整整一整年，研究部什么别的都没做，就单纯给他植入不可以自杀的想法。装了那条手臂之后，他有一回趁着维修，直接抢了螺丝刀插进自己脖子里了，溅了【消音】一身血，我们花了大力气才修好他。打那之后研究部就在努力彻底把‘自杀’这个念头从他主观意愿里移除了……他们真的成功了，我敢保证，否则这几年资产早就死了上百上千回了……一定是什么东西把他从催眠状态中拉出来了，一个记忆引子之类的玩意……"

"哦，瞧瞧看，这个就是吧？"

"唉，那条手臂，错不了了。天啊，这实在没法修了。"

"博士？"

"嗯？"

"我要开始记录了，如果您不介意——好，谢谢。【消音】，冬兵计划，资产回收现场，日期，20【消音】年六月四日。（衣料摩擦声，叹气）资产呈焦炭状，按【消音】博士的意见来看，无法修复。死者呈卧姿，面部朝下——等等，哇。死因多半为头部近距离枪伤，射入角为……不，这太高了，所以士兵当时的姿势应该是……跪在原地，双手抱头。如果我想得没错，冬兵是被从身后处决的。博士，你可以动手检查一下那条手臂的功能是否还完好吗？十分感谢。"  
（吱嘎的地板响动）"是的，博士，当然重要。如果那条手臂功能还完好，那么冬兵很可能是自愿被处决的，那可就有趣了。这就跟‘不许自杀’不矛盾了吧？您和您的小组就可以免责了。不，不用谢我，我只是在陈述事实。"

（一阵长时间的寂静）

"冬兵的机械臂功能完好。"

（停顿）

"好了，博士，现在让我们把它装进袋子里吧。我知道，我知道，但或许还能派上什么用场呢。即使没有——火星那边有大把的人愿意出钱呢，即使只是个标本做收藏品。想想他的身份，来，搭把手。"

【音频结束】

 

——————————  
【巴恩斯与朗姆洛重逢片段】

资产走进那间屋子，站在客厅，不知道为什么自己会跟着一个无意中碰见的男人走，不知道这个男人为什么看上去好像认识他一样，不知道这个男人为什么拉着他把他带到自己家里，更不知道为什么自己去任务报告点进行汇报，反而对这个男人很遵从。资产糊涂了，他在脑子里算着自己距离应当的任务回报时限已经延误了多久，而自己回去之后又会收到怎样的惩罚。

他什么都不知道。

这房子很有殖民地风格，复制人很少会装饰自己的住处，但这个男人不一样，资产低头，自己靴子底下是带着花纹的地毯，左手边是仿皮革质地的矮脚沙发，它看上去很软，上面还带着一个靠垫。这个复制人有审美，房间的角落甚至有个点唱机。

资产无所适从。而男人此时从厨房回来了，他之前那件机车夹克没了，只穿着里面的一件衬衫，袖子卷到手肘，手里拿着两个杯子，走过来，递给了资产其中一个，里面是加着冰块的威士忌。

"接着。"男人说。

资产服从了。他不知道为什么，但是这个男人在他这里的优先级高过皮尔斯科技所有人员。一定是哪里出问题了。资产接过杯子，男人喝了一口，抬起眼睛打量他。

"……真的，巴恩斯，这就把我忘了？说句话呀，"男人干巴巴笑了一下，听起来好像有点受伤，"——所以你也不在反抗军那里干了？终于，我早就跟你说过，你不适合干那个。这么多年了，我算是等你等得够久。"

巴恩斯。资产在脑子里思索着这个词。很多复制人都把它当做自己的姓，这男人是什么意思？

男人看了他很久，站在他面前，一口口地喝干了那杯酒。

"……你还真的不记得我了。"他最后哑着嗓子说。"你见过太多人了吧。我的错……我以为你——我——"他没说下去，只是笑了一声，指了指自己，"真的没印象了？朗姆洛？那个带着个AI到处跑的家伙？"

他说得好像这应该意味着什么似的。

朗姆洛见他没有反应，自嘲地摇了摇头，弯腰把杯子放到了茶桌上，扭头向楼上高声喊道，"该起来了！小兔崽子！快过来看看我今天捡回来了个什么玩意。"

一个模糊而遥远的声音从楼上传来。"……今天周六，该你去收拾蜜蜂了。别烦我，我还要再睡……"声音越来越小，到后面就听不清了。

资产以为那是某个复制人，或是人类。但朗姆洛大吼道，"冬兵！你他妈是个AI！你睡个鸡巴！赶紧下来！巴恩斯来了！"

一个AI。资产想。那个AI本应该可以立刻出现在房子的任何一个角落的，但从楼上传来噼里啪啦的声响，然后是下楼梯的声音，然后一个全息投影出现在了楼梯上。

一个跟资产长得一模一样的AI站在那里，望着资产。几秒之后，他走了过来，贴近了资产，甚至伸出他那其实并碰不到实体的手摸了摸资产的脸。

"他看上去有点怪。"那个被称作冬兵的AI转过头去看朗姆洛，好像在征询意见能不能领养一只流浪狗。"我们能留下他吗？"

他叫冬兵。

资产很缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。有什么东西在他空白而残缺的脑子里被打开了。他想起黑白的电影，温暖的沙发，冰啤酒罐上凝结的水珠。一个男人忧郁的眼神看着前方，世界上那么多酒吧，她偏偏走进了我的这个。卡萨布兰卡。一个地名出现在了资产脑子里。然后他记得他贴近朗姆洛……一个年轻些，头发更长些的朗姆洛，坐在他旁边的朗姆洛。你有什么计划？等到这一切都结束之后？

而朗姆洛想了一会儿。我不知道。带着James去东海岸看看吧。他说。而资产回忆起那时自己陡然的心悸，因为听到自己的名字从朗姆洛嘴里说出来，他感到头晕目眩，狂喜和期待让他脸上露出笑容，但下一秒他就意识到，朗姆洛是在说他的AI。

他张了张嘴，因为已经太久没有说过话，资产的声音从他嘴里冒出来的时候，他感到陌生。而且那些音节都是活的，太难驾驭了，它们不听话地在他嗓子里跑来跑去，短短的一个词，资产说得很慢，很艰难，发音很古怪。

资产指着那个AI，迟钝而费力地说，"……James。"

朗姆洛和他的冬兵都停下了，看着资产。"对。"朗姆洛说，"……你还好吗？你过去从来不这么叫他的。你这些年发生了什么？——说实话，除了这条手臂，你是不是还给自己加些乱七八糟的东西了？还是去掉了什么？"

冬兵。冬兵。冬兵。资产头疼欲裂，他眼前发黑，耳畔听见枪林弹雨的声音，他旋即又觉得失重。不，这不是数据出错，每次数据出错的时候，资产回忆起来的都是训练过程中的事，他想起来的都是实验室，电椅，注射器和手术台，他会觉得没道理的狂怒和痛苦。但这回不一样……资产想起下雨的感觉，他想起脚趾踩进地毯里的感觉，他想起老电影，爵士乐，威士忌，片尾曲，烛光晚餐，和圣诞节。

一切片段都是打碎了糅合在一起的，全是破碎至极的影像和感受，精妙而无法被理清。资产被这些强烈的内容冲击得头晕眼花，最后的最后那些混乱都自动汇集，痛苦压垮了他。

资产抬起头，他脸上满是泪水，伸手指着朗姆洛。

"……布洛克。"他说。

另外两人都被吓到了。

在任何人都无法承受的巨大崩溃前，他猛地抓住了一丝清明。他伸手去摸背后的枪，握在手里，而脑子里的基本指令和他的意志冲突了。他不知道自己能清醒多久，只知道时间紧迫，他没法再继续下去了，自己必须被阻止。

他踉跄着走到朗姆洛面前，拉着他的手，把枪塞给他。

"……杀……我。"他说。词语和音节总是溜走，他勉强地抓住它们。"杀了我。为了……我，你，所有人，拜托。枪……拿……"

他嗵地一声跪倒在地，仰着脸看着他的布洛克。在那资产弄不清来源的某个时间片段里，他曾经像幻觉一般拥有过的布洛克。他其实并不曾拥有过任何人，但资产现在脑子太乱了，他不清楚。

"……痛……头痛，快……"他们快没时间了。布洛克快没时间了。"他们会找到，你，我，这里。"资产紧紧攥着朗姆洛的手，逼迫他握住枪，"动手……现在。"


End file.
